The subject matter disclosed herein relates to feedstock gasification and, more particularly, feedstock injection into a gasifier.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with steam in a gasifier. The degree of mixing, residence time, and uniformity of flow through an interior chamber of the gasifier often affects the gasification performance (e.g., carbon conversion efficiency and coal handling capacity). Unfortunately, conventional gasifiers often exhibit poor mixing, residence times, and/or uniformity of flow, which leads to poor performance of the gasifier and the entire IGCC power plant.